


The Pitch

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Behold the lights,Camera and action....





	The Pitch

The screen was black ...  
“Uhgh.” She said as she got up from her seat. This was not were this should be heading. This was a job for her assistant, if only this one wasn’t a hooked on phonics drop-out. She had left for this reason alone, yet she had never lost before.   
“Hello?”  
“Kara!!”  
“Miss.Grant?”  
“Yes, as you are still on payroll I need you in L.A. now.”  
She was thinking, then MIss. Grant was everywhere. She was on auto-pilot as if the last year never was.  
She was on the roof and in the air before it dawned on her she needed clothes. When she hit her building she landed on the balcony. At super speed she had her travel bag and was gone in a record even for her.   
She knew that she was going to have to do something to kill sometime. So when she shot passed the HollyWood sign she suddenly realized why was MIss.Grant here?  
She knew from Miss. Grants usual travel, that she kept an apartment in the city. A beach house which was very bohemian. However know one knew of her home. Kara knew that when she ducked off to this side of the world she rarely used it. However this moment she needed it to change.   
When she landed she checked just to be certain however when she saw the home and Miss. Grant she was startled. Her ears Street he’s out as she was bitching about everything.  
For once she laughed. It had been a long time since she had heard. Miss. Grant. She lifted back up and headed off. She still had two hours to kill. So she decided to find a place to be Kara Danvers.  
She had never really been here before the occasional stop, for whatever meeting Miss. Grant had. Now she was immersed in the culture, she liked movies, and television. Yet for the first time she realized this was Miss. Grant.   
The time had flown by as her phone rang she picked it up.  
“Hello?”  
“Great I checked there was no lay-over. I’m at the house.”  
“Yes, Miss.Grant.”  
She hailed a cab and was headed to the house. When she got there she knew...   
“Kara, come in.”  
“Miss.Grant, why am I here?”  
“I can’t do this without you.” Kara was unsure what she was up to.  
“Ok I realized. I don’t know how to do anything but work. So I thought launching Supergirl I would write a book and then I thought Millenials don’t read. So I’ve been sitting here for days trying to write this pilot.”  
“What!! Miss. Grant you can’t .”  
“Yes, this is great. Ok now let’s start.” The two began to work. The story told it’s self. It was the beginning of Supergirl/Cat Grant.   
“Ready Camera A.”  
“Ready Camera B.”  
The End ?


End file.
